MM Love Story
by Jewelbaby
Summary: This is Mallet/Marina Love story. This would be a cute couple. With some Harley/Cyrus and Bill/Lizzie.
1. Chapter 1

November 23rd 2007

SPRINGFIELD PD

Mallet sat at his desk doing paper work when he seen his "ex" partner Marina Cooper walk in. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Mallet asked.

"Thought I'd come visit my part... Friend." Marina said.

"You can say it. I still consider you my partner." Mallet said eyeing the bag.

"What's in the bag?" Mallet asked.

"I figured you wouldn't be eating any turkey so I brought you some left overs." Marina said.

"Hey I was gonna go to main street and order a turkey melt burger. It's a specialty today." Mallet said.

"Well would you settle for let's see mashed potatoes. Yams and some pumpkin pie?" Marina asked.

"Definitely." Mallet said going into the interview room.

"So why aren't you at the Cooper dinner?" Mallet asked.

"Oh that ended in the dining room table being smashed because Dad and Cyrus." Marina said sitting down opposite him.

"This is amazing. I forgot how good Buzz's turkey was." Mallet said.

"So any new cases I can look at?" Marina asked..

"Bike thieves over on 5th street. Can't figure out why they're stealing em." Mallet said passing Marina the folder.

"You could check and see if the bicycles have new wheels or are freshly painted. It could be kids just thinking they're getting good stuff but really it's a piece of junk." Marina said.

"Hey that's a good idea. I'll check into that." Mallet said finishing his food off.

"Well I better let you get back to work." Marina said.

"Yeah. Listen I know Frank is just looking out for you. And I have to agree with him." Mallet said.

"I know. It's just that Cyrus and I are trying to work this all out. I know he watched me with Danny and Alan Michael but you know you have live and learn." Marina said.

"Well speaking from a friends view. I think if you and Cyrus are in love then your dad will learn to live with it." Mallet said.

"Detective?" An officer asked.

"Yeah Grezler?" Mallet asked.

"Got a call on line one for you." The officer said.

"Thanks." Mallet said. Marina smirked.

"Guess you better go work Detective Mallet. I'm gonna go and see if Cyrus is back at the room." Marina said packing the empty containers.

"Ok. Thanks for the leftovers." Mallet said.

"Think nothing of it." Marina said picking up the bag and going out of the room through the squadron. She turned back and saw Mallet talking on the phone. She smirked and went back to the Beacon.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok i'm begging please read and review. Thanks_

_Nov 27__th__ 2007_

MAIN STREET

Marina was just coming into CO2 when she seen Mallet and Bill Lewis in a heated argument. She only heard the last bit from Bill but she saw Mallet slug Bill in the face. She was surprised to at first but soon got her wits about her and went to her partner. "Hey what's going on?" She asked

"Your partner here punched me." Bill said.

"You deserved it." Mallet said fixing to go back after Bill until Marina caught him.

"Hey go over there and sit down." Marina said pushing him to a chair.

"I ain't gonna press charges." Bill said.

"Good. Or I mite have to bring up the fact that you're blackmailing my grandad." Marina said smirking.

"Thanks." Bill said walking away. Marina walked over to Mallet and grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

BEACON HOTEL

Marina pulled Mallet into her and Cyrus's room at the Beacon. "I don't need any medical attention." Mallet said.

"Mallet your knuckles are busted open. Just let me put some salve and a bandage on it." Marina said.

Mallet sighed and sat down on the chair closest to him. "How are you and Cyrus doing?" Mallet asked. Marina came over and sat down beside him and doctored his wounds.

"I take from the silence there's a problem." Mallet said.

"I think he's cheating on me." Marina said concentrating on taping gauze to Mallet's knuckles.

"What about Dinah?" Marina asked.

"She lost a part of herself. I'm beginning to wonder if it was the part that needs me." Mallet said getting up.

"I think Dinah needs help. She's working with Bill on Lewis stuff. So I've been told." Marina said.

Mallet looked at the girl that's his partner. She was a best friend to him. "Do I dare ask who you think Cyrus is cheating on you with?" Mallet asked.

"It's stupid." Marina said.

"No it's not. Who?" Mallet asked.

"Harley." Marina said grimacing.

"What? Are you sure?" Mallet asked shocked.

"Not really. I just have this feeling. I mean I know they were trapped under a pile of rubble together. But..." Marina rambled .

"But it don't make it hurt less." Mallet said.

"No. I don't have concrete proof." Marina said.

"But suspicions have gotten us more cases solved. If you want I can look into it for you." Mallet said.

"No. I think I'll wait it out. What about you. You gonna want to find out what Bill is doing with Dinah?" Marina asked.

Mallet sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. "I dunno. Bill came back from South Africa a different person." Mallet said taking a sip of the drink Marina had poured both of them.

"He sure did. Almost like he's bitter." Marina said.

"He's mad cause Billy and Josh fired him. Dinah said they did it for no good reason." Mallet said.

"Do you really think Billy would do something like that. I mean he and Josh hired Bill." Marina said.

"Yeah but they also fired Bill. I dunno I guess I need to look into it." Mallet said.

Marina smirked. "Dinah is lucky. She has you to watch her back." Marina said.

"You have me also." Mallet said. Each smirking.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Here is some more of more the M's hope you like it._

_Dec 6__th__ 2007_

SPRINGFIELD PD.

Mallet was working on a case file when he saw Frank come storming into the precinct. "What's going on?" Mallet asked.

"Cyrus Foley." Frank said.

"What did he do now?" Mallet asked.

"I think I'll let Marina tell you. She's at company eating dinner with my dad and Coop." Frank said.

"Ok. I'll finish this paper work and head over there." Mallet said going back to his report.

COMPANY RESTAURANT

Marina was sitting at the counter eating her sandwich with Zach and Jude when she noticed Mallet walk in. "Hey guys." Mallet said.

"Hi Mallet." Zach said. Jude who was sitting beside Marina just smiled.

"Can I join you guys for a sandwich?" Mallet asked.

"Sure." Zach said.

"Hey Sheila can I get a buzz burger will all the works please?" Mallet asked.

"Sure Mallet. Boys why don't you 2 come with me and help me and Kyle make it." Sheila said.

"Ok." Zach and Jude ran behind her.

Marina smirked at them and then turned her attention to Mallet. "So what brings you here?" She asked.

"What can't a guy come and have a burger with his partner?" Mallet asked.

"Ex partner. Sure why not." Marina said.

"Good. So what's the newest case the 3 musketeers are working?" Mallet asked.

"More like the 2 musketeers Harley and Cyrus are off looking at a lead on Phillip Spaulding coming back." Marina said.

"Phillip may come back? Wow." Mallet said.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't know seeing as they forgot I'm part of the private Eye service." Marina said

"So what are you working on?" Mallet asked.

"Grandpa has me working on this Bill Lewis scandal thing. Apparently Bill is blackmailing my grandad. He wants to renovate Main street." Marina said.

"Ahh and CO2 would be demolished," Mallet said.

"Yeah. So grandpa wants me to find out what is really going on." Marina said.

"Sounds like a project you're qualified at." Mallet said.

Marina was about to speak when the boys and Sheila came out carrying Mallet's food. "Here you go Mallet." Sheila said.

"Thanks guys. I hope you guys are gonna help me eat these fries." Mallet said. Zach and Jude both scrambled up into their seat. Marina picked Jude up and sat him on her lap so he was across from Mallet.

"Hey Mallet. Do you know where our Mom is?" Zach asked.

"She's probably working a case Bud. Where do you think she is?" Mallet asked taking a bite of his burger.

"I think she is with Cyrus." Zach said.

Marine smirked. "He and your mom had a case they had to go do. But they'll be back before you know it." She said trying to sound brave.

"Ok. Can me and Jude go play?" Zach asked.

"Sure. Just don't go too far." Marina said.

The boys ran off leaving Mallet and Marina together. "So have you had anymore reason to believe that Cyrus and Harley are more than friends?" Mallet asked.

"His trip for one. My gut is telling me there's more there." Marina said.

"Well for what it's worth. I think he's making a big mistake." Mallet said.

"Thank you." Marina said.

"Sure. I better get back to the station before Frank kills me." Mallet said laying down a tip for his meal.

"Half that for the boys would you? They were excellent servers today." Mallet said.

Marina smiled. "Sure." She said.

"By the way. Just so you know. You'll always be my partner." Mallet said. Marina smiled as he left. When Mallet stepped outside he looked back in and seen Marina just sitting there deep in thought. _"Damn you Cyrus Foley." _Mallet thought going back to his truck.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_author notes: I'm gonna warn people i won't be too nice to Harley in this story. So please be for warned_

_December 20__th__ 2007_

_COMPANY_

Marina and Buzz were sitting at the counter eating burgers when Lilian came in talking with Mallet. "Hey guys." Lillian said. 

"Hi." Buzz said kissing her cheek. "How about I get you a burger?" Buzz asked. 

"Can I get one too?" Mallet asked. 

"Sure. Lillian care to help me?" Buzz asked looking between to the 2 detectives. Lillian got the look and nodded. 

Once they left Mallet smirked shaking his head. "So how's the PI business going?" He asked. 

"I'm not working with them anymore. Harley admitted her undying love for him." Marina said. 

I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Mallet asked. 

"I'm here. He packed and left this morning." Marina said. 

"So what have you been doing?" Mallet asked. 

" Got a letter that I could be reinstated." Marina said. 

"That's great! I'll be glad to have you back." Mallet said smiling. 

Buzz and Lillian came out carrying burgers. "Coop and Ashley are gonna join us ." Buzz said. 

"Cool. Then we can celebrate." Mallet said nudging Marina. 

"I got a letter saying that I can be Reinstated." Marina said. 

" That's wonderful. We definitely will be celebrating." Buzz said kissing Marina on the cheek. 

"Does Cyrus know?" Lillian asked. 

"Me and Cyrus broke up. So no he doesn't know." Marina said walking off. 

Buzz looked at Mallet. 'What happened?" He asked. 

"Harley told Cyrus she wanted to try and make it work." Mallet said. 

" God. She really messed up." Buzz said shaking his head at his daughter's antics. 

Lillian looked outside to see Marina sitting on the bench. "Let me go see what I can do." She said walking to the door.

_OUTSIDE_

Marina heard the door shut and went to wiping her face. "No need to do that for me. I've seen my fair share of tears." Lillian said. 

Marina smirked. "I'm sure." She said. 

"Mallet told us what the circumstances were." Lillian said.. 

"Yeah Harley comes and admits her undying love and he runs to her." Marina said bitterly. Lillian couldn't say anything positive so she just sat there. 

"I'm sorry you got appointed to come cheer me up." Marina said. 

"I actually volunteered. I figured you would like to talk to a female." Lillian said. 

"Thanks.. I'll be ok. Just take some time." Marina said. 

"Yeah. But it doesn't hurt to have a handsome man around." Lillian said smiling. 

"You mean Grandpa?" Marina asked. 

"Well he is cute. But I meant Mallet." Lillian said smirking. 

"Mallet? He's handsome but way out of my league." Marina said. 

"What? He adores you." Lillian said. 

"I was his partner. We're friends." Marina said. 

"Friends can become more. Look at Rick and Beth." Lillian said smiling. 

"Yeah There's Coop and Ashley. Weird Doris is with them." Marina said. 

Doris came up smiling. "Hello Ladies." She said. 

"Hi Doris. What can we do for you?" Marina asked. 

"Dad asked her to come." Coops said. 

"Let's head inside." Ashley said. 

They all headed inside and found spots around the place. Mallet came over with a beer and through an arm around Marina's shoulders. "You ok?" Mallet asked. 

"Yeah. It'll take a while." Marina said. 

Just than Harley and Cyrus walked in. "I have an announcement." Harley said. 

Mallet's arm tightened around Marina's shoulders and brought her into his side. This wasn't gonna be good.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Here we go again. Feedback is welcomed. Just to warn all i may not go along with some of actual show. "Like killing Gus. And i may have marina telling Olivia off."

_December 24__th__ 2007_

_MAIN STREET_

_Marina was walking to the tree lot where Dinah was selling trees. "Hey Marina. Wanna buy a tree?" Dinah asked. _

"_No thanks. I really ain't in the Christmas Spirit." Marina said. _

"_Right the whole Cyrus thing. If you ask me you're better off without him." Dinah said. _

"_Maybe so." Marina said_.

"_Mallet mentioned that they announced their engagement at your celebration party. How'd that go?" Dinah asked.. _

_Marina shrugged. "Ok. Dad is mad. Grandpas on the fence. He want to be happy and mad at em. I don't blame em. They make a cute couple." Marina said. _

"_Well if you wanna talk. I'm here." Dinah said. _

"_Thanks. Merry Christmas." Marina said walking off._

_SPRINGFIELD P D_

_Gus was working at his desk when Marina came in. "Hey what are you doing here?" Gus asked. _

"_Came to work. I was reinstated a couple days ago." Marina said. _

"_Congratulations!! How does it feel?" Gus asked. _

"_Good to be back. So you and Natalia doing ok?" Marina asked sitting down at her old desk.. _

"_Yeah. Rafe is happy he has both of us now." Gus said. _

"_That's good. Ummm did you hear about Harley?" Marina asked. _

"_No. Did something happen?" Gus asked. _

"_Her and Cyrus are engaged." Marina aid. _

"_Really? I didn't know they were together. Last I heard you and him were 'hot and heavy'." Gus said. _

"_Well we aren't anymore. Where's Mallet?" Marina asked looking around. _

"_He is visiting his sister in Michigan." Gus said. _

"_Ohh." Marina said going to some paperwork._

_December 25__th__ 2007_

_COMPANY_

_Buzz Coop and Frank were sitting around eating breakfast when Marina came in. "Merry Christmas guys." She said. _

"_Hey Sweetheart. Merry Christmas." Frank said. _

"_Merry Christmas." Buzz said kissing her cheek. Coop hugged her. _

"_Where's Ashley?" Marina asked. _

"_Her and Doris are sharing Christmas together. She'll be by a little later." Coop said. _

"_Harley called. She's bringing the boys over later." Buzz said. _

"_Ok. I may go see Reva Cassie Josh and the boys." Marina said. _

"_That's fine." Frank said . With that they all sat down to eat._

_12: PM_

_COMPANY_

_Ashley and Doris came and brought gifts. Harley came and brought the boys. "Where's Marina?" She asked. _

"_She went to see Reva at Josh and Cassie's." __Frank said. _

"_Hey all." Mallet said coming in. _

"_Wait she couldn't stick around and watch the boys open their presents?" Harley asked. _

"_Can you blame her?" Buzz asked. _

"_She coulda done it for the boys." Harley said. _

"_You came in 3 days ago and announced your engagement to her recent ex in the middle of her celebration party. Did you think she was gonna stick around and watch you 2 play happy family." Coop asked. _

"_Where did she go?" Mallet asked. _

"_She said she was going to Josh and Cassie's." Buzz said. _

"_I'll go check on her." Mallet said leaving._

_MAIN STREET_

_Marina was sitting on a bench drinking coffee. She was startled when Mallet sat down beside her. "Scare you?" He asked laughing. _

"_No. I just was deep in thought." Marina said. _

"_I came from Company." Mallet said. _

"_Was Harley and the boys there?" Marina asked. _

"_Yeah. She was upset cause you weren't there for the boys." Mallet said _

"_She's right. Doesn't matter if I'm mad at her. The boys shouldn't suffer." Marina said. _

"_I'm sure they'd understand." Mallet said. _

"_Wait I thought you were in Michigan." Marina said. _

"_I was. Got there and decided to come back. Besides I figured you mite need a friend." Mallet said. _

"_Thanks." Marina said getting up. _

"_Come on I'll go with you to watch the boys unwrap their gifts." Mallet said taking her hand._

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

_December 31__st__ 2007 10: pm_

_COMPANY_

The Coopers sans Harley were having a party to rein in the New Year. Marina was getting another round of beer when Mallet came in and sat down with Buzz, Lillian and Frank. "Mallet!!" Buzz said.

"Hey guys." Mallet said.

"Listen Mallet I wanted to thank you for taking up with Marina during the whole Christmas thing. It meant a lot to her I know." Frank said.

"Franks's right. You are good for her. I think I speak for both of us when I say that we'd rather see her with someone like you than the ones she's been with." Buzz said.

"Well it was nothing. I was glad I could help her. Did Harley give any trouble after I left?" Mallet asked.

"No Cyrus came and got em about 5." Frank said bitterly.

"Here you guys are. Hey Mallet." Marina said setting a couple of beers down.

"Where are the boys?" Buzz asked.

"In back with Lillian." Marina said.

"They won't make it past Midnight." Frank said.

"What the boys wanted to stay up?" Mallet asked.

"Yeah. Harley allowed it but Cyrus..." Frank cut himself off as he realized that Marina was standing there still.

"But Cyrus what dad?" Marina asked trying to be brave.

"Uh he had plans for them." Frank said.

Mallet seen that Marina was doing her best to be brave. "It's almost time." He said.

Once they had all reigned in the new year it was time to clean up. "I'm go put the boys to bed." Marina said and got up to go tuck in her cousins.

"I'll help you." Lillian said.

Buzz looked at Mallet. "How long have you been pining for her?" Buzz asked.

"What?" Mallet asked shocked.

"Marina my granddaughter. How long have you had feelings for her?" Buzz asked smirking

"I like her as a partner Buzz." Mallet said.

"Nothing more?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah. Nothing more. And even if I did I wouldn't do that to Frank and Her." Mallet said.

"Mallet if you wanna take a chance let me know. I'll deal with Frank." Buzz said getting up and cleaning the tables off.

Mallet had been sitting alone for a few minutes when Marina came and sat beside him. "Ready to head back to the Beacon?" She asked making him jump making Marina laugh at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Mallet asked.

"You. Were you deep in thought about something?" Marina asked sipping from her wine glass.

"Yeah. He was mulling over the dinner invite I gave to him. He better come." Buzz said shaking Mallet's shoulders.

"I guess I have dinner plans." Mallet said.

"Guess so. Grandpa I'm heading out. Gonna get some sleep. Dinner gonna be at 1?" Marina asked.

"Yeah. Happy New Years." Buzz said kissing her cheek. Marina left the restaurant and Buzz looked at Mallet. Buzz just shook his head and went in the back.

_January 1__st__ 2008_

_BEACON HOTEL_

Marina came out of her room dressed for dinner only to find Mallet coming around the corner. "Wow you look nice." Mallet said.

"Thanks. Just a blouse and jeans. Heading to Company?" She asked locking the door.

"Yeah. Wanna share a ride?" Mallet asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Marina said following him down the hallway.

"So who all will be there?" Mallet asked.

"Dad Grandpa the boys Lillian Coop Ashley Doris. Basically who was there last night." Marina said.

"Ahh Doris is coming?" Mallet asked.

"Yeah Dad invited her." Marina said pressing the down button at the elevator.

"This ought to be interesting." Mallet said stepping in behind Marina,

_COMPANY_

Mallet and Marina entered the Restaurant to find Coop and Frank drinking beers laughing at the boys antics. "Hey Guys." Marina said.

Jude ran over to her and hugged her. "Marina!!" He said.

Marina picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Hey Buddy. You having a good time?" Marina asked.

"Uh huh. But I'm hungry." Jude said.

"Well Grandpa is getting everything ready I assume." Marina said

"Yeah him Ashley and Lillian are in the kitchen getting stuff together." Coop said.

"I thought Doris was coming." Mallet said.

"I am Detective Mallet. I just needed to grab something for the family. Wine I believe is appropriate." Doris said handing a bottle of expensive wine to Frank.

"This is great." Frank said nodding.

"Dinner's on." Buzz called.

Everyone made their way to the table. They were all sitting down when the door opened. "Are we late?" Harley asked standing there holding Cyrus' hand.

"No we're just fixing to eat. Grab chairs and join us." Buzz said. Mallet glanced at Marina as she sat down. He placed himself between her and Cyrus and took her hand ever so slightly. Coop was to her left and winked at her. Once all the dishes were passed around the table everyone quietly dug in.

"We made a decision about getting married." Harley said.

"Oh yeah what is it?" Buzz asked.

"We decided to Elope." Harley said.

"Well considering the circumstances. Maybe it's for the best." Coops said.

Marina dropped her fork on her plate. "Excuse me." She said getting up and walking outside. Mallet threw his napkin down.

"Wait are you saying that if we had a formal wedding. You guys wouldn't come." Harley asked.

"No sis I wouldn't." Frank said.

"I don't believe you." Harley said.

"Well I don't believe you. You claim to love Marina so much. But you've basically crushed her." Buzz said.

"I do love Marina." Harley exclaimed.

"You do? Then why pray tell did you come here today and flaunt your engagement to her ex boyfriend?" Buzz asked flabbergasted.

Mallet stood up. "I'm gonna go check on Marina." He said going out the door.

_OUTDOOR_

Mallet sat down besides a crying Marina. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Mallet said..

"I wish she wasn't apart of my family. Am I a bad person for that?" Marina asked.

"No.. You could never be a bad person." Mallet said taking Marina's hands.

"Thank you for coming out here." Marina said gathering her thoughts.

Mallet smirked. "Nothing to it. Besides I couldn't take the arguing anymore." He said.

"I figured they would get into it." Marina said.

"Come let's take a walk." Mallet said standing.

"You know what I just really wanna go home." Marina said.

"Ok. We'll go and say goodbyes and go back to the Beacon." Mallet said.

"Alright. Mallet thank you for being a good friend." Marina said.

Mallet hugged her. "I will always look out for you. You're my partner and my friend." He said kissing her head.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Alright no more complaining. Here is another chapter. Real Life sucks sometimes. :(_

_January 21__st__ 2008_

_Springfield P D_

Gus was on his computer when Mallet came in. "Hey. What are you upto tomorrow?" Gus asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Mallet asked looking through his stack of paper work.

"I need a best man. Natalia and I wanna elope. You up for it?" Gus asked.

"Yeah sure. But what about Rafe?" Mallet asked.

"He wants to film it for us. So..." Gus said.

"I'd be honored. What time?" Mallet asked.

"Noon. I'm surprising Natalia and using the church." Gus said.

"That's nice. Josh gonna officiate?" Mallet asked.

"Yeah gonna use that church. You can bring a date if you like." Gus said.

"And who would I bring?" Mallet asked looking at him.

"Marina. Natalia asked if she mite wanna come." Gus said shrugging.

"Why is it everyone thinks me and her going together is a good idea?" Mallet asked defeated.

"Cause we all see it. She worships the ground you walk on." Gus said.

"No she doesn't. She just broke up with Cyrus. She's still reeling from that." Mallet said.

"Well she needs someone to lean on. Make sure you're one of the people she leans on. Ask her about tomorrow. If you don't I will." Gus said smirking.

"Ask who what?" Marina asked stepping up behind Mallet's chair.

Mallet turned and smirked. "Gus and Natalia are getting hitched tomorrow. Would you mind being my guest to the wedding?" Mallet asked.

Marina smirked. "Mallet are you asking me out on a date?" She asked.

"No. I hate going to weddings alone. So are you game?" Mallet asked.

"I'd be honored to go with you." Marina said.

"Great." Mallet said. Gus was just smirking at them.

_January 22__nd__ 2008_

_Local Church_

Gus was standing in front of the church when Mallet and Marina walked in. "Whoa. Look at you." Gus said.

"Look at you getting married. Where's Natalia ?" Marina asked.

"In the back changing. Listen could you be the other witness." Gus asked.

"Yeah sure." Marina said.

"Cool thanks." Gus said. Josh came out of the back and smiled. "Hey Mallet. Marina." He said both nodding at him in greeting.

"Natalia is ready. So we can begin anytime you are." Josh said.

"Yeah let's do this." Gus said. Marina took her seat beside Daisy and watched when Natalia was lead down the aisle towards Gus.

Daisy leaned over and spoke. "Mallet look good in his tuxedo." Daisy said.

"Excuse me?" Marina asked.

"I mean for an older man . He looks hot." Daisy said.

Marina smiled softly to herself. "Yeah he does." She said locking eyes with Mallet. They both smiled at each other.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know a rarity seeing that i hardly update. ok i need help folks. Tell me who on the show you want off. Frankly i would like to see AVA OLIVIA and Dinah leave but that's just me. So tell me who you're favorite couples are and i'll try to right em in here.**_

_February 3__rd__ 2008_

_Company_

Buzz was eating lunch when Marina came in. "Hey." He said. "Hey whatcha doing?" Marina asked.

"Lunch. Want some?" Buzz asked.

"No. I ate at the station." Marina said sitting down beside him.

"Where's your partner?" Buzz asked.

"He was sent out to look into another case. He was gonna meet me here." Marina said.

"You know he's worried about you." Buzz said.

"Me? Why?" Marina asked.

"The whole thing with Cyrus." Buzz said.

"I'm over him." Marina said.

"Well that's good. " Buzz said.

Marina's phone rang. "Detective Cooper." She said. Buzz seen her pale "Is he ok?" She asked. "Yeah I'll come pick him up." She said and hung her phone up

"What happened?" Buzz asked.

"Mallet was running after a perp and he fell over a stump and busted his knee up." Marina said putting her coat on.

"Ouch. You gonna go get him?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah. Bye." Marina said leaving.

"When is she gonna figure out her feelings for him." Buzz wondered to himself.

_Cedars Hospital_

Marina walked in and found Gus leaning against the wall. "Hey " Marina said.

"Hey. They took him to X-Ray." Gus said.

"Did someone catch the guy?" Marina asked leaning beside him.

"Yeah. Caught him at ole finley's farm." Gus said as Lillian was wheeling Mallet back to the exam room.

"Hey stranger. I hear you met up with a stump and it won." Marina said smirking at him.

"Yeah but this is really not necessary tho Lillian it's only a bump." Mallet said.

"Ok. But just so I don't lose my job please stay in the chair and let Rick look at the X Ray." Lillian said rolling him to the exam table and stopping.

"Ok. Fine." Mallet said. Lillian and Marina smirked at each other as Lillian passed.

"So who called you?" He asked.

"Gus. Figured I could come drive you back to the hotel." Marina said.

"Ok." Mallet said.

Rick came in carrying the X rays. "Ok the films show that it's really swollen due to it being sprained." Rick said.

"I'm fine. The crutches are not necessary." Mallet said getting out of the chair and bout fell when he put weight on the injured knee. Marina and Rick both caught him and eased him back into the chair.

"Ok. Crutches will be a must for the next week. No putting pressure on it at all. I wanna see you back here in 2 weeks to check on it." Rick said handing Marina a prescription.

"Thanks." Marina said...

"Sure. Remember Mallet no pressure." Rick said leaving the room.

"Here are the crutches try em out and see if they work for you." Lillian said.

"While you guys are doing that I'll go get this filled and bring the car around front." Marina said grabbing her stuff and getting everything taken care of.

_Hour Later_

_Beacon Hotel_

Marina lead Mallet to his room. "Here I am." He said.

"Yep. Let's get you inside and settled." Marina said. Dinah came around the corner.

"Hey guys." She said smiling.

"Hey Dinah." Marina said unlocking the door.

Dinah noticed Mallet's crutches. "What happened to you?" She said.

"Suspect ran and I tripped over a stump. Sprained the knee pretty bad." Mallet said.

"That's too bad. So you're on desk duty then?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah. Well I really need to get off o f it." Mallet said nodding for Marina to open his door..

"Well I could help you get settled." Dinah said.

"No need Marina is gonna make sure I take my meds and rest." Mallet said mockingly and Marina just rolled her eyes.

"Oh well. Call if you need anything." Dinah said.

"Thanks." Mallet said going into the room.

Dinah leaned into Marina. "Take care of him." She said softly.

"Will do." Marina said going into the room and closing the door.

"This is crazy. I'm a grown man I can take of myself." Mallet said throwing his crutches down and turning the wrong way and groaning.

Marina caught his arm and guided him onto the bed. "Well as grown up as you are. You should know that putting any pressure on that knee is a bad thing. Besides who was it that told me partners take care of each other?" Marina asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Fine. Take care of me. Til I get this damned brace off." Mallet said.

"Ok. Tell you what if it's ok with you. I'll run get me some sleeping clothes and sleep on the couch." Marina said.

"You don't have to do that. I can take care of..."

"Yourself I know. But I'd rather make sure these pain pills don't make you sick." Marina finished for him.

"Ok. Thank you." Mallet said.

The knock at the door startled both of them from there thoughts. Marina went and opened it to find Frank standing there. "Hey Dad." She said.

"Oh hey Sweetheart. Is Mallet awake?" Frank asked.

"Yeah." Marina said stepping back and letting him in.

"Hey Frank. What's up." Mallet said shifting and wincing on the end of the bed.

"Hey Mallet. I just needed to get your statement." Frank said.

"While you guys are doing that I'm gonna run get my things. I'll be back in a few minutes." Marina said grabbing her key and going out of the room.

Frank turned to Mallet. "She's staying the night?" He asked.

"Yeah. Rick gave me a pretty strong Pain killer and she didn't want me being by myself.." Mallet said.

"Can't say that I ain't glad. Not that you're hurt but this means I don't have to worry about her." Frank said.

"Harley and Cyrus?" Mallet asked.

"Yeah they came and showed us the Marriage certificate this morning." Frank said.

"Damn. Who's gonna tell her?" Mallet asked.

"My guess Dad or me. A C I know that I have never been kind to Marina's boyfriends but that was because I wanted her to be happy." Frank said.

Mallet nodded. "Same here." Mallet said.

"Well I've never seen her smile as much as she does when she's around you." Franks said. "Frank you know I'd never take advantage of her." Mallet said.

"I know. Which is why I'm glad you're her partner. Just know if you ever do wanna take the partnership further. I have no problems with it." Frank said slapping Mallet on the shoulder.

"Thanks man." Mallet said.

_Marina's Room_

Marina was packing some clothes when a knock came at the door. She opened it to find Harley standing there. "Hi Harley." Marina said.

"Hi." Harley said.

"What can I do for you?" Marina asked stepping back into the room.

"I wanted to tell you this before you heard it from anyone else. Mainly dad or Frank. Me and Cyrus got married this morning." Harley said smiling.

Marina stopped packing and turned and looked at Harley. "WOW. You couldn't wait to come and tell me could you?" Marina asked.

"No. I wanted to be the one to tell you. We just went ahead and did no fuss no muss." Harley said.

"Well congratulations." Marina said.

"That's it?" Harley asked.

Marina looked at her. "What more do you want me to say Harley?" Marina asked.

"Well you could say you're happy for me." Harley said.

"I'm sorry. But I can't tell you that. Marina said.

"I wish it could've turned out different. But we're happy together." Harley said.

"If that's makes you sleep at night then have a good life. Now excuse me I need to finish packing." Marina said.

"Where you going?" Harley asked.

"Not that it's any of your concern but Mallet hurt himself today and I'm gonna sleep in his room make sure he's ok." Marina said zipping her bag shut and walking to the door.

"Is he ok?" Harley asked.

"He's fine. Sprained his knee. Rick gave him some strong pain pills and I just wanna make sure they don't make him too sick." Marina said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go and let you get back to him." Harley said leaving. Marina shut the door and leaned against it tears streaming down her face.

_Mallet's Room_

Marina came in and smiled seeing him laid back resting on the bed. She was being quiet putting her toiletry bag in the bathroom when he spoke. "What took ya so long?" He asked.

Marina turned back to him. "Harley came to tell me the good news." She said sighing.

"Frank told me they stopped by the Diner and told them earlier. You ok?" Mallet asked.

"I wish I could say I was but..." She trailed off.

"But you're not. Which is understandable. So I was thinking we could watch Pink Panther." Mallet said holding up the remote.

Marina smiled. "Sure." She said and crawled on the other side of the bed and laid out beside him.

"Thanks." She said finally.

"What are partners for? More importantly what are Friends for?" Mallet asked linking his fingers with hers.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_February 10__th__ 2008 _

_Company_

Marina and Buzz were sitting at the counter when Harley and Cyrus came in. "Hey Guys." Harley said smiling.

"Hi." Marina said.

"Hey." Buzz said.

"We wanted to see how Mallet is doing." Harley said.

"Ask me I'm right here." Mallet said coming in from the back seeing as there was no steps there.

"How are you doing?" Harley asked.

"Fine. I'm getting around ok. Have some great help." Mallet said smirking at Marina.

"That's good. Listen I wanted to invite you guys over to the house. Me and Cyrus are gonna have a little dinner party. On Valentines day." Harley said.

"Well I for one have plans." Mallet said.

"Well bring her then. The more the merrier." Harley said. Marina was staring into her cup.

"Well we just came by to invite you guys. We need to go and do some more inviting." Cyrus said.

"Yeah. Please come. We want this to be a good Valentines day." Harley said then turned and left with Cyrus.

"Do you think you'll go?" Buzz asked Marina.

"Yeah if you go . I'll go. I'll be back up." Mallet said.

"What about your plans?" Marina asked.

"I can cancel." Mallet said.

"So are you gonna go?" Buzz asked.

"I dunno. But I need to get to the station. Dad wants me to train a rookie til Mallet goes back on full duty." Marina said slipping her coat on.

"Well I'm sure you'll train him well." Buzz said. Marina smiled and left the two men smirking.

"So how's the knee doing?" Buzz asked.

"It's sore. I wonder if I'm going forward or backwards sometimes." Mallet said sitting down easily.

"And how is the budding relationship with my granddaughter going?" Buzz asked.

"I guess good. I was hoping I could get your help. I didn't exactly lie to Harley when I said I have plans for Valentines day." Mallet said.

"So what's your plans?" Buzz asked.

"I wanna ask Marina out. I know she'll feel lonely. Maybe even suggest we date." Mallet said.

"That's great. I'll help any way I can." Buzz said.

"Great. Here's the plan..."

_Springfield P,D,_

Marina was at her desk looking at the paper work for the cases Mallet had been working on. She was startled when someone cleared their throat. She looked up to see Harley standing there. "What?" Marina asked.

"I just talked to your dad. Seems he ain't coming to my party. Are you?" Harley asked.

"Why would I go to a party that my recently stolen boyfriend and my recently boyfriend stealing Aunt are throwing?" Marina asked.

"Cause we're family." Harley said.

"Let me ask you something. If Natalia invited you to a party she was throwing right after you and Gus divorced would you have gone?" Marina asked.

Harley looked down. "No I guess not." She said.

"Well then you have your answer. Now excuse me I have a rookie to train." Marina said getting up and walking off leaving Harley standing there.

_February 14__th__ 2008_

_Springfield P.D._

Marina was coming out of the archives when she got to her desk she noticed a big flower arrangement on her desk. "Nice flowers." Gus said coming in from an interview.

"Thanks. Do you know who sent these?" Marina asked.

"I just came in. Read the card." Gus said smirking.

Marina picked up the card and read aloud. "Let me make this a nice Valentines day. Meet me at the Beacon at 7 o'clock. M."

"M? Who is M?" Gus asked.

"Only M I know is Mallet..." Marina said as realization came to her.

"Whatcha thinking?" Gus asked.

"Nice flowers. Who are they from?" Frank asked coming into the squadron.

"Mallet. He also asked her to the Beacon for dinner." Gus said.

"I didn't say it was Mallet. I just said the only M I know of is Mallet. Could be a blind date." Marina said.

"The only way to find out is to get gussied up and go to the Beacon and meet em." Gus said winking.

"Yeah. In fact if you want a rescue Grandpa and Lillian will be having dinner there as well." Frank said.

"You know what. I'll go. It's about time I got over Cyrus." Marina said.

"That's my girl." Frank said smirking.

_7: PM_

_Beacon Hotel_

Marina stepped off the elevator and went to the hostess desk. "Hi welcome to the Beacon how may I help you?" The Hostess asked.

"Yes party of 2. It's a blind date so I don't know the name." Marina said.

The hostess looked at her chart and smiled. "Follow me." She said. Marina was lead to the back of the restaurant.

"Here you go." The hostess said. Marina smirked when she seen Mallet sitting at the table smiling.

"Thank you." Mallet said.

Marina sat down and laughed Mallet looked at her funny. "What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Not you. It's just that dad and Gus were betting who the M was. I told em the only M I know is you. And I was right." Marina said.

Mallet smirked. "I'm glad you decided to come. I was sitting thinking you weren't going to show." Mallet said.

"You weren't nervous were you?" Marina asked.

"Maybe a little. But only cause I would be having dinner with a gorgeous girl." Mallet said.

"Well thank you. So how was your day?" Marina asked.

"It was fine. You know I went to physical therapy. And then went to company and felt miserable cause I wasn't at work. And then got dressed to come here. Which took me an hour." Mallet said smirking.

"Just an hour?" Marina asked teasing him.

"Well ain't this cozy." The voice of Dinah said.

"Hi Dinah." Marina said.

"Hi guys. Having a nice quiet dinner? Let me guess talking about cases?" Dinah asked.

"Actually we're on a first date." Mallet said.

"First date? So you guys are considering dating each other?" Dinah asked.

"Are we?" Mallet asked Marina.

"Yeah Dinah we are. So can we have some privacy?" Marina asked.

"Sure. Of course. Well I'll just see you guys later then." Dinah said walking off.

Marina and Mallet laughed. "Did she honestly think I would wait for her?" Mallet asked.

"Well Mallet you did kinda wait for her." Marina said.

"I did not." Mallet said.

"Oh ok let's see. Dad tried to set you up and you bailed before she could order the first course cause Dinah walked in." Marina said smiling.

"She was flighty and a Dinah had trouble pressing the up button on the elevator." Mallet said and winced at how lame it sounded.

"You're a good guy Mallet." Marina said smiling.

"So is it true what I told Dinah. Are we dating?" Mallet asked.

Marina smiled softly. "We can give it a try." She said.

"I wanna make it work. Cause Cyrus don't have a clue of what he gave up." Mallet said. Marina smiled and leaned over the table and kissing him passionately. Buzz and Lillian both smiled as did Coop and Ashley who were all watching from different tables.

TBC


End file.
